


It Pulls You In

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Series: Old Friends 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Pulls You In

**Author's Note:**

> [on [livejournal](http://zeropercent.livejournal.com/83857.html)]

Sam closes his laptop and pulls out his cell phone, lying down on the bed.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Sam shuts his eyes and smiles up at nothing. “How are you?”

“Hi, Sam.” He hears Jensen lower the television in the background, “I’m fine. Same shit, new day. I have work later. How about you?”

“Well, Dean and I got rid of some vampires today.” Jensen snorts and Sam says, “I know, I know. At least they don’t sparkle. And Dean went out a few minutes ago to get something to eat for lunch.”

“Did you get hurt?”

“Just a few scratches. Nothing new.”

Jensen hums, “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. I’m gonna try to find a job in Texas so we can swing by.” The motel door opens and Dean walks in, saying something about greasy burgers. “Dean’s here. I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Sure, Sam. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jen.” Sam hangs up and grins at his phone.

“Aw your little boyfriend loves you!” Sam throws a pillow at Dean, hitting him in the head. “What? You guys are cute.” He makes a kissy face and hands Sam a cheeseburger, “The pie is mine. Don’t touch it.”

Sam scoffs. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Hey, are there any jobs in Texas?”

“Don’t know. I’ll ask Bobby. What, five months and the Sasquatch misses his boyfriend?”

Sam doesn’t try to deny it. “Yeah, Dean. I fucking miss him.”

Dean ruffles his hair and says, “Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll see what I can do.”

ϟ

Turns out, there’s a lot of jobs in Texas. Poltergeists, mysterious deaths, and a few unknowns. Sam wonders how long it’ll take to investigate everything. He’s not complaining, though. More time in Texas means more time with Jensen.

He knocks on the door to Jensen’s apartment at ten o’clock at night. Dean’s at the motel. And Jensen’s probably sleeping.

He’s greeted by a tired Jensen, standing there in his boxers and a black shirt, his hair a mess. “Sam?”

“Surprise!”

Jensen wraps his arms tightly around Sam, “Get your ass in here.” He shuts the door and Sam pushes him up against it, kissing him hard. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“Found some stuff an hour from here.”

Jensen smiles and grabs his hand, guiding him through the apartment. “Come to bed.”

Sam strips down to his underwear and crawls into bed, placing his arm on Jensen’s waist. He presses his nose to the nape of Jensen’s neck, breathing him in. He smells good—a bit like cinnamon. Jensen’s already asleep, snoring softly. Sam wonders if he had a hard day.

He’ll ask him in the morning, if he can remember. Right now, Sam’s just interested in getting some sleep.

ϟ

“Thanks.”

Jensen looks at him from across the table, “For what?”

 _For loving me_. “For letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem, Sam.” He takes a sip of his coffee and says, “You know I love you.”

“I love you, too. Dean should be here soon. There’s apparently a diner full of demons a few hours from here.” _I’ll do anything to keep you safe_.

“Wow. Is it hard? Like, killing the demons? Or—what was it? Exorcising them?” Jensen leans in like he does when he’s really paying attention and Sam wants to reach over and pull him in for a kiss.

“Sometimes. Dean and I have been doing this for so long. And yeah, we usually exorcise them.”

Jensen nods and averts his gaze to the door when there’s a knock on it. “It’s probably Dean.”

When he opens the door, Dean eyes him up and down and gives Sam his signature nod of approval over his shoulder. “I’m Dean.”

“I’m Jensen.” Dean walks in and takes a seat next to Sam. “Want some coffee?”

“I’d love some. I’ll take it black. Thanks.” Jensen nods and goes to prepare a cup of coffee for Dean. “So, Sammy.” He pulls out a map and points to a place he has circled, “Demons.” He points to another, “Vampires. There’s more but I think we should start small.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Dean thanks Jensen when he hands him a cup, “So, Jensen...” Sam shoots him a look and Dean continues, “You’re a bartender?”

“Yeah. It’s not much but it pays the bills.”

Dean nods and swings an arm over Sam’s shoulder, “Sammy here talks about you a lot.” Jensen blushes and glances at Sam, who seems slightly horrified by what he thinks Dean might say next. “Who tops?”

Sam whines, “Dean!” Jensen coughs nervously and Dean puts his arms up.

“Alright, alright. Hey Jensen, do you have any pie?”

ϟ

“Sorry about Dean, he’s a little...forward.”

“That’s fine.” Jensen stares at the couch, where Dean is passed out. Sam apologizes one more time for his brother and Jensen says, “It’s okay, Sam.” He presses his lips to Sam’s for a moment.

Sam slides his hands down Jensen’s back, slipping them past his boxers, “Shower.” His face is probably still covered in dry blood from the hunt.

“What if Dean wakes up?”

Sam laughs, “He won’t. Trust me.” He grabs Jensen and pulls him into the bathroom, quickly shedding their clothes.

The water’s warm and Sam has to push his hair from his face as it flops down over his eyes. Jensen’s pressed against the wall, Sam’s fingers gliding over his skin.

“When did you get this? I didn’t notice it last night.” Jensen traces Sam’s tattoo, “It suits you.”

“About a week after I last saw you. It’s an anti-possession symbol.”

Jensen smiles, “Nice to know you’ll never be getting possessed.” He wipes at Sam’s face, being careful around his cuts.

“Mhm. It’ll always be me.” Sam mouths at his jaw, wanting to leave a mark.

Jensen grabs some shampoo runs his hands through Sam’s hair, his fingers calming him. Sam tilts his head back and lets the water wash away the lather.

He tells Jensen, “You’re clean, aren’t you.”

“I showered when you guys were out. But two showers never hurt anyone.”

Sam presses his lips to Jensen’s temple, blinking away the droplets of water that have fallen into his eyes. He ruts up against Jensen, earning a gasp.

“Sam!”

“Shh.” Sam reaches in between them and wraps his hand around Jensen’s cock, stroking him to hardness.

Jensen pushes his hips up into Sam’s fist, “Fuck.” They meet each other half way, their lips colliding. It’s messy under the hot spray of water but neither of them care.

Sam slides his hand around to gently press his finger against Jensen’s entrance. His name dissolves into a moan on Jensen’s lips. Sam slips a finger inside and Jensen puts his head on Sam’s shoulder when he adds another. Sam works his fingers in and out of Jensen, kissing his neck. The angle’s a little awkward but Sam ignores the strange way his wrist is bending.

Jensen makes tiny noises, trying to push back against Sam’s fingers. “God dammit.” He strokes Sam’s cock, his hand soft and smooth and a mixture between _too much_ and _not enough._

Profanities spill out of Sam’s mouth and he pulls his fingers away, “Turn around.”

Jensen complies and Sam drops to his knees, licking a stripe up his ass. Jensen covers his mouth to muffle a shout and Sam sits back on his heels, “I remember you liking this. Do you remember, Jen?”

“Sam...” He bites his lip and whispers, “Please.”

Sam laps at his entrance, turning Jensen into a puddle of goo. He feels hypersensitive, Sam’s tongue setting him on fire. In less than a minute, Sam has him gasping and panting. Sam grasps his dick, and almost instantly, Jensen’s coming, his cock pulsing. He chants Sam’s name as he keeps licking him through his orgasm.

Sam stands up and lets Jensen turn back around, his hand sliding over Sam’s cock. He rubs the head and Sam’s hips thrust forward. Jensen can tell he’s close, his cheeks are flushed and he’s starting to breathe faster.

“Shit, Jen.” He goes quiet when he comes, gripping Jensen’s bicep tightly.

Jensen gives him a confident grin, “Good?”

“Perfect.”

They rinse away their mess and when they exit the bathroom, Dean’s still asleep. Sam whispers, “Told you so.”

ϟ

The next day, after they rid a group of vampires, all Dean does is sit on Jensen’s couch and eat his potato chips. Sam glares at him and goes to apologize to Jensen for Dean, yet again, but Jensen just shakes his head.

“It’s fine, Sam.”

“Jensen, he’s—”

Jensen kisses him, efficiently shutting him up. Sam smiles sheepishly and Jensen reassures him, “It’s okay. Not like I can’t go back out and get some more chips.”

Sam leans down for another kiss, holding Jensen’s face in his hands. Sam sighs dramatically, “You’ve ruined my expectations of men.”

Jensen laughs loudly and hooks his arms around Sam’s neck, “Good.”

“Get a room.”

Sam retorts, “This is a room.”

Dean rolls his eyes and Sam sticks his tongue out at him. “Don’t flaunt it if you’re not gonna put it to good use.”

“Who said I’m not?”

Dean groans, “Dude, I did not need to know that. Too much info.”

Jensen giggles against Sam’s chest, “Come on,” dragging him away from the living room and into the bedroom.

Dean yells, “At least keep it down.”

Sam locks the door and presses his lips against Jensen’s, “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Depends. Are you thinking of pretending to have sex and creeping him out?”

“Precisely.”

“How old are we, again?”

Sam grins, “We’re making up for lost time.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
